This specification relates to search query processing.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, for example, video files, image files, audio files, or Web pages, including content for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can select one or more resources in response to receiving a search query. A search query is data that a user submits to a search engine to satisfy the user's informational needs. The search queries are usually in the form of text, e.g., one or more query terms. The search system selects and scores resources based on their relevance to the search query and on their importance relative to other resources to provide search results that link to the selected resources. The search results are typically ordered according to the scores and presented according to this order.
Many search systems implement query correction processes. As used herein, the term “query correction” is correction data for a query that is used to correct a term in a query that is determined to be an inaccurate term for that query. For some queries, however, query corrections can be difficult to determine.